Sugar Rush
by Mistique Mistress
Summary: in which we learn that Adam lambert plus Kris Allen and Tommy Ratliff multiplied with a remarkable amount of sugar equals nothing good..


**This is what happens when I have nothing to do and a very hyper vampire twin sending me awesome messages. The two of us actually managed to cross the characters-limit. That crazyness inspired this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the world of glam, nor do I have any claims on American Idol. I hate it, I wish I did. But I really don't… I only own a completely crazy mind and random idea's. **

It was a very ordinary Saturday afternoon at Adam Lambert's house, where everybody, absolutely everybody, was hanging around after clubbing the night before. Clubbing with Adam and his group of friends, though none of those friends were in sight at that moment. In fact, Adam was alone, for the first time in days and he softly smiled to himself. Everyone was busy with doing fun stuff, hanging out or jamming, somewhere in or around the house. Allison and Lisa, who turned out to have a serious click, went shopping together, after having receiving multiple addresses from Adam and surprisingly; Kris, who had been here before.  
Kris himself was jamming with Tommy, something Adam found highly amusing, since both men were 'romantically linked' to the glam-rocker.  
Longineu was most likely lying around on the couch with a few of Adam's girlfriends and Monte had, last time Adam had seen him, been very deep in conversation with, again surprisingly; Drake.  
It was all a little hectic, but the booze, the music and the happy chatter all around Adam's house made the tall, dark haired man smile with love.

He himself was working on a song. It was a particularly good one, funky and frisky and Adam could really see the fans liking this. Another amazing… or rather; Adamazing, as they called it, addition to his repertoire.

He was scrolling through the things he had gotten up until now on his black apple.  
A few of his lovely co-workers had explained to him how to use the difficult looking music-program, which had turned out to be easy to work with, when he finally knew what he was doing.  
Adam had been composing quite a few songs for himself since then and he couldn't wait to let few of his musician-friends hear it and maybe, just maybe, show it to his fans.

Adam's black hair was swaying around his head, which was moving to the catchy beat of the tune he'd just made.  
It had actually been an accident, for his manicured nails had slipped and pushed some still mysterious button, but it was _really_ nice, so Adam wasn't complaining.  
He was rudely woken up from his fantasies of bringing out an entirely self composed song when a loud and very hyper voice screamed; "ADAAAAAAM!"  
Before he could turn around to see who was shouting his name, he had barely lifted his goddamn head, something smashed into him.  
'it' as Adam at first referred to it in his head, wasn't particularly heavy, but it smashed into him with so much force that 'it' knocked both Adam, his laptop on and itself over. They were very lucky Adam had been sitting on his leather couch.

"ADAAAAM!" 'it' giggled happily in his ear.

Adam turned his head, having recognised the voice now and smiled a "Hi, Tommy." At his blonde bassist.  
Tommy's arms were wrapped around Adam's shoulders as he hugged him, opening his mouth to say something again, before shutting it again. He momentarily zoned out, before he re-focussed on the laptop. The black apple had only lightly fallen to the ground, thanks to Adam's fuzzy carpet, and was still playing the adamazing tune.  
Tommy immediately jumped to his feet, leaving Adam to scramble up by himself, and started dancing, skipping and hopping around to the beat.  
The blue-eyed man lying on the couch watched him for a few confused seconds, before his eyes also re-located on something else entirely; the face of one Kris Allen, who was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.  
He shot Kris a questioning gaze, the other singer just shaking his head in muffled laugher and then looked back at the hyperactive man in front of them. Who was still jumping happily up and down to Adam's new song.

Both Idol's heads bounced up and down, following his movements, before Adam rose to his feet and grabbed Tommy's shoulders.  
Tommy still managed to slightly hop up and down, but shot Adam a large questioning grin at the same time. Humming the song now too.

"Okay, okay. _calm down!_ Who… _Calm down! _Who fed you sugar?" Adam asked, completely serious, as he had experienced this kind of sugar-high from Tommy before.  
The smaller man immediately stopped moving and pointed a polished finger towards Kris, who now supported a really guilty expression. "He did! He fed me skittles!"  
Tommy flung the longer part of his hair out of his face and looked back at Adam with a pouty lip stuck out. "Can I have more?"

Adam chose to ignore him and instead focussed on the brown haired southern still standing in the door-frame.

"Why would you feed him skittles?" He accused. "Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that is?" His voice broke halfway through the sentence, reaching a pitch he normally wouldn't even have used in a song, but he didn't really care. Tommy could easily have hurt himself, could've hurt other innocent beings in his direct surroundings or worse, he could've hurt Adam's make-up. Again.

"I'm sorry, Adam!" Kris said, still chewing on the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing at the once again bouncing bassist. "I had no idea he'd get like this! You told me he was adorable and he wanted the damn skittles!"

Adam sighed, really hoping Tommy would wear himself out soon, preferably before anything happened.

"You were right about the adorableness…" Kris added, smiling brightly.

Adam raised his hands into the air in mock-desperation. "Doesn't anyone here have _any_ restraint!"

"Says the person who tongue-fucked him on national television…" Snickered Kris. Finally coming closer and attempting to catch Tommy, who darted just out of the calloused fingers' reach.

"He's just too adorable!" Adam sighed, dropping his hands and instead putting them on his hips. Watching the two with his intense blue eyes.

"That's what I said!" Kris told him, still chasing Tommy. Who giggled as he ran away from the idol-winner. Knocking over all sorts of things and small tables as he whether climbed or jumped over them.

Adam grabbed him around his waist mid-stride towards the couch, locking him in his arms. He glanced down at the now struggling male in his arms and beamed at Kris. "And we were right. He is _way_ too adorable."

"I'm right. Here! You know?" Tommy cried, trying to wiggle himself out of Adam's unmoving arms. "And I'm not a fucking pet! Don't just… OH MY GAWD! That's SHINY!"

Tommy immediately started struggling again, managing to slip his skinny body out of Adam's arms as round two of the sugar-rush kicked in.

The two left over, and remotely calm men, watched him for barely half a second before they burst out laughing. Holding on to each other on order not to fall over from the tremors that ran through their torso's.

"Sugar's dangerous…" Kris started to say, in between hiccups.  
"But it's so fucking hilarious!" Adam finished smoothly, laying his head onto Kris's shoulder for a few seconds, trying to regain control over his shaking limbs.

The laughter, however, stopped immediately when Tommy shrieked: "Oh. My. GAWD! Cookie-jar!" His eyes shimmering behind the curtain of blonde hair as he snatched a silvery box from a shelve, not caring a load of other mess, papers and books crashed to the ground.

Adam and Kris looked each other in horror, blue locking with brown before they shouted a loud: "Noooooooo!"

Their shout and their joined lunge for the young man with the cookie-jar, were too late. Tommy had already stuffed three cookies into his mouth. Chewing on them in obvious delight. He no less then moaned in happiness when he swallowed the sweet delicousness.

"Want some?" He innocently asked the two men lying at his feet, holding the cookie-jar down. Frowning in confusion when both moaned: "no thank you… I'm good." With their heads buried in the carpet.

"But they're so good!" He whined. He wanted to show them how absolutely amazing the cookies were. So he did the only thing that seemed reasonable in his sugar-hazed mind and pulled Adam up, crashing their lisp together, not in passion, but to let him taste the sweetness on his tongue.

When he skipped back, smiling brightly and stuffing another cookie in his mouth, Adam's face had gone from shocked, to goofily smiling, to confused and back to smiling, making Kris erupt in another fit of giggles, muffled into the carpet.

"Those cookies _are_ good!" Adam suddenly shouted, beaming at Tommy as he snatched the boy and the cookie jar forwards, also putting an amount sugar-coated cookies into his mouth, The dangers of that apparently forgotten. Even more dangerous for the easily exited glam-star.

Kris looked up at the excited rockers and gulped. "Oh shit." He muttered, not failing to notice the excitement on both their faces and the slightly obvious _lack_ of cookies in the jar.

"These are so good!" Adam moaned, his white teeth sinking into the last cookie, making Tommy cry out in protest. As an apology, he pushed the other half of the cookie into his bassist's pouting mouth, before asking: "Who'd you say had the skittles again?"

Tommy once again stopped moving entirely and pointed directly towards Kris, who carefully stood up and slowly backed away from his sugar-high, loved, but currently very dangerous friends.

The empty cookie-jar clunked to the ground when both Adam and Tommy dropped it simultaneously. Staring at Kris with hungry eyes and not in the good way.

"Get him!" Adam shouted and both lunged for the brown haired singer. Who, intelligent as he was, immediately fled and ran for it.

Adam's legs, however, were longer and he had Kris pinned against the wall in no time. The three chairs previously standing besides the desk hitting the ground mere seconds later.  
"Give us the skittles!" He said, smiling at Kris with the largest toothpaste smile Kris has ever seen him wear, even during the idol-days.

"No! It's dangerous!" Kris panted, trying to escape from Adam's hold like Tommy had done before, succeeding, because Adam was still bouncy and shaky from the sugar-rush. Trying to catch Kris again, to get to his precious skittles.

"Come on, Kris, we'll share!"

"No!"

"Please, Kris? Please!"

"I said no!"

"Just give 'em! Please, I'll do everything you say for the rest of my life!"

"You don't mean that and no! you're not getting them."

Both of the idol finalists were now standing on either side of the coffee table. Staring at each other intensely. Kris then suddenly grabbed the heavily coloured back of skittles from his pocket, making the eyes of Adam and Tommy, who was seated on the only standing piece of furniture; the couch, light up.

Tommy had been watching the argument like a tennis-game, looking from one singer to the other when they talked, but now, his attention was completely fixed on the bag of skittles. The promised skittles.

To both their horror, however, Kris didn't give it to them, but instead tilted his head back and downed the whole package at once.

"Ha!" He managed to triumphally tell his friends. While Adam and Tommy gaped at him in shock.  
Then, a look of horror crossed his face also, before it was replaced with a happy look of contentment.  
"This is good stuff!" He screamed, starting to jump up and down, trying to figure out where he had left the rest of the lovely colourful packages.

"We know!" Adam agreed, immediately forgetting the major crime Kris had just committed, joining him in a happy-dance. Quickly following when Tommy skipped towards the kitchen, where more noms would be waiting for them.

The three men, whether blonde, brown or black-haired, didn't have much time to enjoy their sugar rushes. Because not fifteen minutes later, Lisa and Allison walked into the room. Halting at the sight before them. Unbelieving.

What had looked like a perfect study just two hours ago now had stuff thrown all over the floor, furniture knocked aside, a fallen over laptop playing some strange unknown beat and three madly giggling men lying on the couch. The room was completely ruined and the three of them didn't seem to really care, as they kept smiling and strangely; bounced slightly up and down…

Adam was sprawled out all over the black leather cushions, a small line of melted chocolate ice-cream trailing over his chin. Kris lay in between Adam's legs, his feet swung over the top of the couch and his head dangling down, chewing on what seemed like more skittles while Tommy lounged against them both and the couch, sucking on a _really_ large red lollipop.

At the question of: "What the fuck happened in here?" Both Tommy and Kris pointed at Adam and shouted: "He started it!" earning a loud "Gasp!" from the rocker.

They ended up tied to the kitchen-chairs, until the sugar left their systems. Kris and Adam loudly bickering over whose fault it had been, while Tommy moaned loudly, his head resting on the kitchen-table, mumbling something about fairy-princesses and crazy vampire twins as his body withdrawled from the sugar.

**For KradamKrazy and to AWL of you readers, whom I demand reviews from. :) I am a review addict and you won't want my painful withdrawal on your conscious, now do you?  
Love you all  
Dawn **


End file.
